


Take Him By the Hand (The Understanding Remix)

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, Dom!Charles, Dom/sub, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Remix, Sub!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik didn't know how to tell Charles some of his inner-most desires in their relationship. Given enough time, however, Erik succeeded in telling Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Him By the Hand (The Understanding Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Him By The Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441655) by [a_q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q). 



Erik wanted many things from his developing relationship, but had difficulty voicing his desires time and time again. Especially as their relationship was so very aberrant for not just the two of them, but society as a whole. Charles waited more often than not for Erik to say what he desired most, and that was equally frustrating - for more than one reason; one: Erik wanted to know and feel secure in his particular predilection, and two: it was easier in Erik’s mind for Charles to just _know_ what Erik wanted and act on it without Erik having to codify the hows or whys of his wishes.

Charles, as a telepath, could read and act upon all of Erik’s inner-most desires; all of the ideas that were _too_ different even knowing that Charles and Erik chose to seek each other out rather than find curves and breasts of women attractive. Erik wanted to have those desires known - had wanted to be cared for and looked after and treated in ways that he was only beginning to understand - but expressing them out loud was entirely different. Loving Charles was already unorthodox, and being one who wanted to give himself to Charles so fully made it difficult; he could not ask any of his friends at the club how to go about allowing Charles to tie him up or strike him with belts or even go out for days wearing the outfits Charles had placed for their valet. Lord Shaw or Lord Wyngarde would scoff and ask if Erik were right in the head before sharing those stories indiscreetly with their wives: the Ladies Emma and Jean.

Erik never wanted to be so open about his internal musings as a result; he never had had a chance as a boy and it felt awkward still to have a partner - a man who would look after him and make sure he was cared for as Erik saw fit - one who was so dedicated to him. His parents’ deaths had left him in the derelict care of his Uncle Max and his drunk of a wife. Erik had fended for himself from the age of five onward, and even when he met Charles at Oxford, Erik had felt he could take care of himself.

Slowly, however, as he and Charles had grown closer and closer, Erik started to feel as if he wanted to give up some control - the control that he knew without fail - because Charles was someone with whom Erik felt safe. Erik had never felt like that before and he wasn’t sure if these feelings were just because he and Charles were meant to be together - and meant to be in a relationship where Erik could be set free and Charles could take control - or if Charles’ easy manners and telepathy were at play.

Erik felt that following that line of thought would only make him more frustrated with his desires. He stopped it immediately and looked around their shared bedroom to start the day. 

Case in point, Erik saw that Charles had left out an outfit for the day. It was a gesture that Charles had started a few weeks ago after Erik felt unsure of what to wear one day; unsure of how to dress himself in finery that he had associated with Charles and Charles’ family wealth. 

_But I want you to like what I wear. I can never tell what you like and what you don’t until you say something to me. Won’t you just pick something out for me?_ It had been said through gritted teeth and with a pained expression, his emotions also playing havoc inside and outside. Erik had wanted - desperately so - to have Charles’ approval and after weeks of being left in the dark as Erik worked with their valet, Erik spoke his mind.

To this day, Erik still remembered what Charles had done after that. There had been a soft kiss against Erik’s cheek and a whispered thought _anything for you._ Next morning, Erik saw a pair of tan breeches, a fine white linen shirt, a navy waistcoat and a grey jacket waiting for him.

But Charles’ dedication to Erik’s personal appearance had only been one weight off of Erik’s shoulders.There were still others that floated through Erik’s mind as he and Charles took in a lazy day with each other in their shared London home.

Erik sat, as he usually did, next to Charles’ highback chair, a cushion under his bottom. Charles was reading a new novel, recently published about a woman with four sisters and the prospects of marriage, and said nothing to Erik. Unlike some days, Charles had not provided Erik with anything to do for himself, save sit and wait for Charles to finish. His mind still focused on what he craved - deep in his bones - from Charles. He had been thinking of it often this week; Charles had been spending many hours at his desk, going over letter after letter about the estate in the North. 

Each day Charles had been forced to sit there and read, Charles had pulled out a pumice stone and filed his nails while he read. Erik found the movement of the stone against Charles’ nails soothing.

He tapped his fingers against Charles’ chair, impatient. He said to Charles’ mind, _Will you just read my mind?_

Charles said nothing.

“But you’re a telepath,” Erik said aloud, just after he finished tapping.

Charles put the book down and looked down at Erik. Charles reached down to pick at a piece of mot on Erik’s jacket.

"Yes, I think we've established that several times already. What about it?"

"Couldn't you read my mind for what I want? Please?" Erik’s ire was growing at Charles’ decision to not find out what Erik truly wanted right now.

"I could," Charles said. "But I won't." The book made a thud against Charles’ thigh.

"Why not?" Erik started to kneel rather than sit at Charles’ side. It was a position that spoke more of his desires without expressing what he wanted explicitly. Without having Charles find out what he needed today in the specific.

"First of all, you asked me not to read your mind, which I agreed to," he said, and then Charles paused. Erik knew that sort of pause meant Charles was thinking of how best to explain whatever was to come next. "Second, when you verbalize a desire to me, it shows a level of trust between us, that you are aware of what you want, and you feel comfortable telling me about it. That you feel you can submit to me without worrying about what I’ll say. If I pick the desire from your head, you don't have a chance to reflect on it, what it is, why you want it. You have to do the hard work here. I can't do it for you."

Erik huffed, and sat back down. He did what Charles had told him to do in cases like this: to think of what Charles had said and what it meant to Erik and more specifically what it meant to the two of them. 

Charles picked up the book again and started to read. Silence, save the roar of the fire, echoed for a few minutes before Charles said, “There's no rush, you can take your time. Sleep on it, if you like.”

Erik kneeled again and said, “No, I can do it. I want to do it.” He tapped at the chair again, as he thought how best to explain what he wanted. Charles left him alone for five minutes.

“That’s my point. Of course you can make your desires known,” Charles said when Erik heard the book drop again.

“I like the clothes you chose today.” It wasn’t exactly where Erik wanted to go, but it was a start. An admission of how much Charles’ attention to his dress was one step closer to his actual thoughts tonight.

“You look very handsome. It’s a shame we had no outing in town tonight. I would have liked to show you off.”

Erik’s mind jumped at the idea of being shown off to more of London society as Charles’ particular friend. He found himself lonely on some days; he had fewer goals now that he was at Charles’ side; his days of feeling trapped by former station long gone. “Our bath last night was also good.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

Erik faltered for a moment; he disliked these neutral answers from Charles. He rather wanted to know that he had done well or done poorly rather than just being just enough.

“I want you to file my nails. Like you did when you were reading all those letters last week.” He tried to say it quickly, but ran out of breath. “I want you to file my nails.” This time more slowly. 

Charles’s mind was alight with excitement and nearly shouted praise into Erik’s mind. Erik felt how much Charles was restraining himself - not wanting to offer too much praise for Erik’s decision to express what he wanted.

“It would be my pleasure.” Charles left the chair and walked towards his desk to retrieve the stone.

Erik smiled while Charles’ back was turned and waited for Charles’ next move.

-

Charles had a way with providing more than just what Erik asked for; Charles, on occasion, went above and beyond what Erik ever imagined.

_You've been so good today, I think you deserve a treat. What would you like?_

Erik rarely asked for more than what he felt he deserved, and to be given an opportunity, it had been a true gift of his submission to Charles. Erik had ideas, vague ones that never felt safe enough to share on normal days. Today he felt lighter after Charles had finished his nails; felt free in a way that he was only beginning to associate with Charles and with submission to Charles’ care.

 _Could you tie me up? Please?_ In his state, words were difficult, but his mind found the mental words.

Charles had agreed before giving Erik the choice of what else should happen after that. It had been difficult for Erik to decide. He had walked slowly from his side of the armchair up the stairs and to their bedroom, still thinking of if he had wished to be clothed or naked and tied to their bed.

Once he walked into the room, Charles was close behind. “Have you chosen?” Charles’ voice was calm, gentle, and held no hint about his preference in Erik’s choice.

“Can I be in my shirt?”

“If it makes you comfortable, then yes,” Charles said. He moved to start unbuttoning his waistcoat and untying his caveat and Erik felt the buttons moving as Charles did that. Erik waited for Charles to finish and then started to move to undo his clothes before Charles stopped him.

“This is your treat. You should enjoy it and not work too much.” Charles’ fingers started to unbutton Erik’s waistcoat, before Charles removed both the jacket and waistcoat.

Erik shivered at the way that Charles’ hands took their time in sliding off Erik’s layers and as Charles started to loosen Erik’s breeches and caveat.

“You’re perfect, Erik. So open to me and to your own needs.” He smiled at Charles’ compliment before he let out a low moan as Charles pulled down the breeches. “Let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves. Lay on the bed for me.”

Erik went, following Charles’ suggestion. Once he was on top of the mattress, it gave Erik time to admire Charles as Charles took off his breeches, but he turned around and put both waistcoats in his hands.

“These will do nicely for tonight. We’ll find a way to explain to Stark about the state of these.” Erik only nodded, eyes rapt as Charles used Erik’s navy waistcoat to tie Erik’s right hand to the bedpost. Charles’ green one tied Erik’s left hand and he felt euphoric at being as it was: at the mercy of Charles’ whims but also giving himself fully - and trusting - Charles’ motives.

Finding that words were difficult now, Erik nodded at Charles’ words while he tested the strength of Charles’ knots. He felt himself give way to Charles’ plans - whatever they might be - and started to drift deeper into his own personal headspace. 

“You’re perfect. I think I’ll explore what you’ve hidden underneath your shirt tonight,” Charles said before hitching up Erik’s shirt slightly. The cool air made Erik’s legs jump, and Charles carefully stilled Erik’s legs. “None of that, dear. Relax.”

Erik felt himself to relax and allowed himself to watch Charles’ movements through half-lidded eyes. With his upper thighs exposed, and with Charles nestling between Erik’s legs, Erik felt his arousal grow as he felt himself slipping into the haze of his arousal.

“Oh that’s lovely,” Charles said as Erik knew his growing hardness had tented part of his shirt. “I think that’s my prize tonight, then.”

“Please, yes. Thank you.” Erik’s words spilled from him quickly and without much air between sentences.

“No need for thanks. You’ve done so well, it’s the least I can do.”

It was the last words he heard Charles say aloud, Charles’ mouth soon pressing against the tip of Erik’s prick. The feeling of Charles’ mouth working him over were the last that Erik remembered, falling into his own pleasure.

In his own pleasure, Erik found his release, though he couldn’t say when Charles stopped lavishing attention to his body.

-

Warm light peeked through the heavy curtains of their room, slowly waking Erik up. He felt weighed down - in a good way - by whatever Charles had done the night before, and he wanted to reach out and thank Charles again.

The room was without another human in it. Charles left an outfit for Erik’s day and when he saw it, he mentally asked, _Will you send Stark up?_

_Of course, dear. You were perfect last night and needed your rest. He’ll be up shortly._

Smiling at Charles’ continued praise, Erik stayed in bed until he felt the telltale silver of Stark’s jacket buttons walking towards the door. He rose quickly and waited for the rest of his day to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all my cheerleaders and betas for the help.


End file.
